Exploring the Unknown
by ImmortalShadowFire
Summary: During a winter break in her sixth year, Hermione stays at Hogwarts and finds herself in a strange situation. She was turned temporarily into a guy. Fem!Draco/Male!Hermione/O.C!


**Note: I don't own harry Potter or these characters. Multiple partners. Sex. Genderbending. Rated M. First time writing this type of story. Be nice. Please.**

It wasn't like Hermione planned on taking a potion that supposedly turned temporarily her into a bloke. Physically, at least. OK, so maybe she had been planning on it. Sort of. Maybe she had been a _little_ drunk. Or a lot, depending your definition of _a little drunk_.

She'd done something she didn't even think was possible. Of course, maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. She did live in a world of magic, after all.

**~.~.~.~**

She'd joined Harry and Ron shortly after the feast prior to their Winter Break. She'd never told them she was staying this holiday, figured it'd be better to let them know the minute before they had to get on the train. Just so they couldn't try to change her mind or offer to stay with her.

She wanted to be alone. To think about the choices she had to make within the year. She was seventeen years old. Seventeen. Legally an adult. In both worlds she lived.

Her journey would probably be really starting soon. Yes, school was important but it was a safe place. A place safe from the war that was ultimately going to start. Despite what Umbridge told them last year; the outside world was _not_ a safe place. It gave a false sense of safety. She felt her hand ball into a fist and she barely held back from punching the wall.

So many things could go wrong in the following years. It was making her feel more and more stressed. Hermione was sure by the time the war was over she'd have a dozen ulcers lining her stomach. She didn't even have a fantom of a thought how to make herself relaxed.

She told Harry and Ron the following day that she was staying. They didn't take it well, like she'd thought, which made her fall back on her second plan. She told them a partial truth: she needed time to relax, away from them. Harry reluctantly sympathised with his friend.

The two left, leaving Hermione feeling more alone than ever. She made her way back to the school and did a double take when she saw Draco and Jade walking back as well. She was sure they weren't the only three staying for the winter.

_What are they doing here? I thought all Purebloods-_ she scowled_-_ _went home during Yule._

**~.~.~.~**

The following week past slowly. She found herself spending more and more time in the library, reading books that had never interested her before. She was starting to regret ever staying for break. Something, some instinct, had told her this was the winter she wanted to spend at Hogwarts.

It was dull, to say the very least. Nothing thrilling had happened. She chastised herself, _What, Hermione, did you think another Basilisk would attack?_ She shook her head and decided to crack open her book again.

**A Strange Potion, Indeed**

_A unknown potion does a couple different things. After some testing, it seems that its effects are sometimes permanente, sometime temporary. They usually come about when someone tries to make potions either drunk or high without someone sober watching over them. About 8/10 times it changes the consumer's gender, not their mentality. About .5/10 times it changes their mentality but not their gender. Rarely does it do both. If both get changed there's a ninety-nine percent chance that its permanent. Its -_

She closed the book, shaking her head, refusing to continue reading such nonsense. It was pure fantasy. No one could change their gender by potion.

"Granger!" came the silky voice of a blond Slytherin. "Jade is having a party tonight. All _five_ students staying are invited."

She rolled her eyes at his words. "And why, pray tell, is she not here inviting me herself?" she asked in a colder tone than she'd meant to.

Draco shrugged. "She said something about having to _set up_ for the party." he rolled his eyes before turning away from her. "You best not mess this up, Granger. I know where you sleep."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She figured Draco was holding back, if only because she could easily break his nose again.

A little while later she found herself making her way to Ravenclaw tower. She wanted to look nice, for she had never been invited to a party by someone she really didn't know. However, she really couldn't find much clothing that didn't have the Hogwarts crest on it.

With the little problem right there, she found herself wearing slacks, a blouse, and boots. She had applied little make-up. She hoped she didn't over dress.

She paused as she entered the main dorm, slightly surprised that everything was red and green. Well, mostly everything. The room was spelled to have fake snow falling. The snow was a silvery color.

As she entered, she found herself taking a drink that was handed to her. After a couple drinks she found herself more relaxed than she'd ever really been before.

**~.~.~.~.~**

She didn't know what she'd been Somehow Jade, Draco, and herself had gotten drunk and high. And while they were... Impaired, they'd decide that it would be a great time to brew some potions.

"Dare you to drink it, Granger." Draco slurred.

"Only if you and Avery drink some to, Malfoy."

And that is how she found herself as a male. It was sobering, somewhat. But pain usually was. The transaction felt like all her bones were being rearranged. She seemed to grow an inch or two and her hair retracted, making it rest a little bit above her neck.

The really awkward part was when something started to grow between her legs. It started slowly, almost reluctantly. Her outfit was already starting to rip from her frame growing. She didn't want to know what other changes the potion brought upon her body.

She glanced around and saw that she wasn't the only one who went through a physical change. She did a double take at the dreamy look in the now-female blonde. The one and only Draco Malfoy as a female, it was a funny idea. She couldn't dismiss the fact that he made a beautiful female. Even with the loose clothing on his (or was it her?) body.

She glanced around for Jade and found that she was, in fact, also a male. She felt like something was very wrong with the scenario. Before she could figure it out, she felt something tugging at the newest addition of her body.

While she'd been trying to take everything in, Draco had stripped and was working on getting Hermione's already ripped clothing off. It didn't take much work. Though. Admittedly, she- _he_- would've been happy if some of _his_ outfit had been able to be saved.

**~.~.~.~.~**

He felt himself blush at the sight of his own body, of Draco's and Jade's as well. _This isn't right. We shouldn't be... She shouldn't be even thinking about anything other than our current problem..._

Despite his thoughts, he found his body responding to her touch. He could be more reluctant to respond- especially since he didn't know this body as well as he should've, if he had been born into this body.

As she rubbed up and down his member, excruciatingly slow, his mind went blank and he couldn't focus on anything other than her soft hands. His breath hitched as she put her mouth over it, all the while continuing what she was previously doing.

He blinked, trying to get his blurry sight to focus. If only because the pleasuring had stopped and he didn't like how whatever she'd done had made him feel like he was going to explode. He felt like a ticking time bomb and wanted the feeling to go away. He found himself reaching, wanting to pleasure himself. A soft hand stopped him, however, a soft whisper feeling his ears. _Not yet. _The voice said.

He frowned at the words and unhappily complied. The longer he was forced to wait, the more he squirmed uncomfortably.

Sometime while his penis was throbbing, he moved his head and saw Jade pounding into Draco. He felt jealousy shoot through him. When would it be _his_ turn? The more he watched, the more he just wanted to stroke himself, to make himself relax.

He let out a strangled sigh and pushed himself to his feet. Flinching with every step, he made his way over to the duo and made a split second decision. He moved behind Jade, gave one thrust and entered the other man's asshole. He felt him stiffen slightly but that didn't slow him down. Much. It did make him slow just so Hermione could get a feel for being _connected to someone else's body_.

It didn't take long until he felt the stress leave his body and the pounding leave. He couldn't hold back the moan that came with it.

He pulled out just before his legs gave out. He couldn't explain the floating feeling. Before he could stop himself, he started rubbing his hand over his body. Exploring everything that had changed. His eyes drooped closed but his eyes snapped open as he felt something being forced into his mouth. His eyes widened but didn't complain.

He proceed to do what had been done to him earlier, though he was sure it wasn't that well.

**~.~.~.~.~**

A week had past since he'd been changed into a guy. It wasn't something one grew accustomed to over night. He tried to find the book he'd been reading before the party, but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

The break was almost over and he hoped the potion wore off soon, he didn't gave the faintest idea as to what he'd tell Harry and Ron.

It didn't take much longer until he was a she again. It had happened while he was masturbating, so he really hadn't noticed until the following morning.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Hermione opened her eyes and felt like she was missing something. The last thing she remembered was reading a fake book. As she glanced at the calendar and was taken aback that the holiday was over.

She'd missed a whole week and a half. She shivered at the thought. How could she not remember anything from the week that'd past?

**Done with 1/3 of the three shot. Yay. Again. I have no experience in almost anything I've written. I'm female. So if anythings wrong, sorry. **


End file.
